Iron and other micro nutrient deficiencies are a world-wide health problem, particularly in the undeveloped countries where it is a key underlying factor in impaired mental development in children. Iron deficiency alone affects over 3 billion people in the Third World and is blamed for 100,000 maternal deaths during childbirth each year as well as 134,000 deaths amongst children. Iron and other related micronutrient deficiencies are co-morbid with a variety of parasitic infections rampant in the Third World including hookworm, roundworm, malaria, amebiasis, giardiasis, schistosomiasis, leishmaniasis, etc.
The typical form of treatment for iron deficiency includes oral or intravenous drug delivery with various ferrous compounds. However, both oral and intravenous forms of drug delivery for treatment of anemia have a number of limitations. Oral delivery has poor absorption particularly in the presence of other medications as well as a number of side effects including cramping and diarrhea which resulting in up to 30% of patients discontinuing medication. Intravenous limitations include the requirement to mix and store the medication in liquid form as well as the use of sterile technique in administration. These can be particularly problematic in third world countries where adequate refrigeration and sterile needles are not readily available, limiting shelf life and exposing the patient to infection. Also, IV administration can include several risk factors including anaphylaxis and cardiovascular complications. Thus, there is a need for improved methods of drug delivery for the treatment of anemia and other medical conditions which can extend shelf life and are more easily used in settings lacking refrigeration or sterile medical supplies.